Solek
Solek was an Av-Matoran, notable for allying himself with Toa Kopaka during the Siege of Karda Nui. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Solek was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Shortly afterward, Solek and his fellow Av-Matoran came to settle underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Solek notably had a deep friendship with Takua during this period of his life. Over the course of his career, Solek came to be regarded as the unofficial Chronicler of the Av-Matoran tribe, celebrated for his dramatic recounting of events and enthusiasm for recording the exploits of the Toa. During the Time Slip, Solek was known to have joined the majority of Av-Matoran sent into the caves beneath the Southern Continent, eventually settling as a colony beneath the surface. As a consequence of the Great Cataclysm, however, tectonic tremors across the Matoran Universe caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into the Universe Core, forming the future Stalactite Villages of Karda Nui. Following Kirop's lead and beginning the long process of rebuilding, Solek took up residence in one of the villages. During this period of his life, Solek came to observe Kirop becoming especially concerned with the defense of his people, who were now once again exposed in one of the most temperamental regions of the Matoran Universe. Sharing his leader's fear of the Energy Storms and mindful of the special role that Matoran of Light played in the Matoran Universe, Solek would equip himself with a Booster Rockets and weapons, teaching some of his neighbors to defend themselves. Solek would also witness the initial harvests of Lightvine to construct fences around the various settlements of Karda Nui, believing their fluorescent properties to ward off any potential invaders. Siege of Karda Nui Amidst rumors of paranoia, Kirop's anxieties would soon prove justified with the Brotherhood of Makuta discovering the location of the Av-Matoran homeland and mounting an invasion force. Aware that Matoran of Light were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. Surviving the initial assault, Solek was barely able to escape the first wave of attacks, gathering with several of his fellow villagers and leading them to safety in an underground fallout shelter alongside Tanma and Photok. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining to defend the Stalactite Villages while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Solek would witness Tanma begrudgingly take over leading the Av-Matoran tribe in Kirop's stead. Appointing as one of Tanma's aides, Solek set about preparing the remaining Stalactite Village for another offensive, anticipating another raid from the Makuta, partnering himself with Toa Kopaka. During this time, Kirop was notably knocked out of the sky by Toa Lewa and captured. Stripped of his Keystone and offering the Toa an opportunity to take advantage of the Makuta, the Shadow Matoran was confined to a hut and made to overhear fake intelligence of a looming attack on the Shadow Leech Hive. Eager to warn Makuta Mutran of an assault on the Shadow Leech supply, Kirop promptly escaped confinement and headed directly for the Makuta's laboratory, unknowingly allowing Solek and the Toa to tail him. Joined by Toa Ignika, the Toa were defeated and taken captive, separated from the Av-Matoran. Rescued by Toa Pohatu, however, Solek swiftly teamed up with the Toa of Stone once more to irreparably damage the laboratory, preventing the Makuta from manufacturing any more Shadow Leeches. Accompanying Toa Kopaka for the remainder of the Siege of Karda Nui, Solek and his fellow Av-Matoran eventually began to round up the Shadow Matoran, who had been cast to one side as the Makuta engaged the Toa Nuva more directly. With a Klakk released into the wilderness of the Swamp of Secrets, Toa Takanuva soon discovered the Rahi's unique ability to reverse the effects of a Shadow Leech with its sonic screech, prompting him to partner with Solek, Photok and Tanma to round up all the Shadow Matoran scattered around the Universe Core and revert them back to their Av-Matoran forms. Witnessing the restoration of Radiak, Solek was able to guide his old friend back to Karda Nui, later escaping the Universe Core with the rest of the Av-Matoran colony before the Energy Storms destroyed the Stalactite Villages. Reign of Shadows Traveling to Metru Nui, Solek and his fellow Av-Matoran attended a ceremony at the Coliseum, only to discover that Makuta Teridax had displaced Mata Nui in the Core Processor and taken command of the Matoran Universe. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Solek and his cohorts went into hiding beneath the Archives, only to be rooted out and captured by platoons of Rahkshi. Imprisoned within the Great Temple and subjected to a process of re-education, Solek resisted a series of mental attacks for some time, until he was released by Toa Gali. Freed from his confines, he joined the resistance forces and later journeyed south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled Matoran masses and helped fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Islands. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Solek and his compatriots remained inside the Great Spirit Robot while their warriors fought a battle on the surface of the planet, stepping outside of the Matoran Universe for the first time in 100,000 years. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army and with the Great Spirit Robot receiving critical damage to its Core Processor, Kirop was thrown by the impact and suffered light injuries as a result of the artificial gravity being switched off. Patching himself up, however, Solek was able to escape the debilitated Matoran Universe and set foot on the surface of Bara Magna alongside his fellow Matoran, gathering around to hear the Legend of Mata Nui told by the Turaga of Metru Nui. Following the Reformation, Spherus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Solek later began working with other Av-Matoran representatives to overcome the boundaries between the Agori and Matoran societies, which were having trouble integrating. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Solek had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of Elemental Light energy and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Having spent the overwhelming majority of his life in the highly irradiated Universe Core, Solek also grew to be considerably larger than other Matoran. When in contact with Toa Kopaka, Solek could manifest quasi-holographic constructs of Light. Mask and Tools As an Av-Matoran, Solek wore a powerless Kanohi Akaku, the Mask of Vision, and wielded twin Power Swords. He also had a rocket booster that allowed for limited flight. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' Category:Av-Matoran Category:Karda Nui